The Destruction of Olivia's Grotto (761954's version)
Olivia, Mickey, and Donald were swimming to her secret grotto. "Mickey, why can't you or Donald just tell me what this is all about?" Olivia asked curiously. They swam through into Olivia's grotto. The little mermouse was curious about what he wanted to show her. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! "You'll see," Mickey said with a smile, as they led her further inside. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't she, Donald?" "That's right, Mickey." Donald said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great... now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Olivia!" said Mickey, as they led her towards the grotto. At that moment, they were finally inside the grotto. Donald said, "Okay, Olivia. You can open your eyes now." Olivia did so, and she gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw.... Standing in front of her, was a statue of Norman! The same statue she saw on his ship. Olivia put a hand on her heart, smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around Mickey and Donald and gave them a hug. "Oh, Mickey! Donald, you're the best!" she smiled. Then she swam toward the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him," Olivia exclaimed, "It even has his eyes!" She had no idea how it got into her grotto. It must have sunken through it last night. But she didn't care; all that matters was that Olivia has something to remind her of him. Looking at the statue, Olivia had a bright smile and giggled to the statue, saying, "Why, Norman, run away with you? This is all so... so sudden." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Mickey and Donald smiled, too. They had never seen her so happy in their lives. Olivia spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her adoptive father in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident. "Daddy!" Olivia gasped. She tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then she spotted Iago, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before... and to where he said the normal Old English boy mouse and she would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Mickey and Donald, being equally scared as Iago, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. Bernard took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I consider myself a reasonable mermouse." he said. He then moved out of the shadows and towards his adoptive daughter, glaring at her, adding, "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Olivia looked a little terrified at seeing her adoptive father this angry. She knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but she tried to, saying, "But Daddy, I-" "Is it true you rescued a normal mouse from drowning?" Bernard demanded. Olivia pleaded with her adoptive father on that, saying, "Daddy, I had to." "Contact between the normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." Bernard scolded. He then looked at Olivia with an fatherly/serious look on his face, yelling, "Olivia, you know that! Everyone knows that!" A few years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Bianca, was killed by a pirate ship. If Olivia were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Olivia finally spoke up as she pleaded with her adoptive father, protesting, "He would have died." She couldn't believe her adoptive father could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that she loved Norman? But Bernard couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his adoptive daughter, "One less normal mouse to worry about!" And he flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Olivia angry; as always, her adoptive father judged an animal before he even knew what they were like. She then snapped at him, "You don't even know him!" Her adoptive father wasn't there to see Norman, but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know him? I don't have to know him; they're all the same!" Olivia swam next to Norman's side of the five-figure statue, hiding behind his back as Bernard described normal animals, including Norman, with much venom and distaste in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, Crash-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Olivia couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the cave, "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out She shrank behind the statue, covering her mouth. Iago covered his head with his wings as he hid, as did Mickey and Donald, all knowing what would happen next. Bernard's eyes grew wide with shock. He was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, "No!" His shock turned to anger at this insanity… this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his adoptive daughter, as if she had lost her mind, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal mouse, you're a ''mer''mouse!" Olivia hid behind the statue's backside as she held on to the shoulders. She had heard what her adoptive father had said, but then she remembered what Norman had said to her. He had told her that he liked her for who he was, and that maybe her adoptive father was wrong about both Normal Animals and Mer-Animals not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now. "I don't care!" Olivia shouted. Bernard growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Olivia with much fury in his eyes, and he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Olivia, I am going to get through to you!" Bernard snarled coldly," "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Bernard pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Olivia looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that she, Mickey, and Donald collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. She tried to reason with her adoptive father. "Daddy!" Olivia begged. But her adoptive father would listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Olivia continued to plead, "No! No, please!" He destroyed more and more, with Iago, Mickey, and Donald, but mostly Olivia watching helpless as she tried to plead to him even more. She couldn't take it anymore as she swam up to him and pleaded, "Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it!" But she saw that he still wouldn't listen to her. But he then saw that his attention was drawn to something else. She looked to where her adoptive father was looking and saw the statue of Norman. She then realized that was what her adoptive father was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. She couldn't let that get destroyed, so she turned towards her adoptive father as she pleaded one more time, "Daddy, nooo!!" But it went unheard as Bernard shot at the statue. Olivia shielded her eyes as the statue exploded with tremendous light and energy. She was able to unshield her eyes as she looked to where the statue was, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. She crashed to the ground, got on her tail knees, covered her face, and started to cry. Bernard was about to say something to his adoptive daughter, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness and guilt as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything else to say to her in order to apologize, he swam away, leaving her to cry. Mickey, Donald, and Iago came out of their hiding spots as they saw Bernard leave the cave. The two then turned their attention to Olivia, who was still weeping. Iago could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he scuttled over to her as he tried to apologize to her, saying, "Olivia, I . . ." "Just go away." Olivia sobbed. She wanted to be alone. Iago felt very depressed. He, Mickey, and Donald sadly walked out of the grotto. Olivia continued weeping. Her normal animal collection, especially the statue, was so important to her! It meant the world to her! And her adoptive father had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke Olivia's heart and her spirit! Will they be repaired? Olivia didn't know. As three left, two more appeared. Batso and Fidget were glancing back and forth between them and the sobbing princess in the room, both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Destruction of X's Grotto